No Way Out
by RosEM
Summary: Lorraine, the president's daughter, wakes up one day and finds the whole city destroyed... by zombies! Later, three police officers in a love triangle helps protect the child (Lorraine) and tries to find a way out. Please leave reviews!


Chapter 1 - Waking up in a Nightmare!  
  
Author's Note: This fan fiction CHAPTER ONE written by Rose  
  
Please read and leave reviews, thanks!  
  
All thoughts coming from characters are in () brackets.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lorraine tossed and turned. She opened her eyes slowly. There was a static buzzing sound coming from her radio.  
  
(That's strange. I just replaced my radio with a new one yesterday. It was fine then. What happened to it?)  
  
She ruffled her soft blond hair. Lorraine got up from her bed and leaned towards her pink radio to inspect it.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" she yelped as sparcks shot out of the radio. Her heart immediately pounded really fast. Lorraine pressed her small hands against her chest to calm herself down. She reached over to her desk and picked up the glass of water Maria had left for her.  
  
Lorraine walked over to her window and unfolded the blinds. She stared out of the window.  
  
(Strange... there's no one in my lawn. It is so quiet and almost lifeless. Where are the bodyguards who usually stand there out in the sun like stone gargoyles?)  
  
Lorraine turned around and was about to walk over to her door when-  
  
DUM! DUM! - a pounding sound was heard.  
  
She turned back and saw two bloody mass of heads and hands pounding on her window!! Screaming hysterically, she dropped her glass of water and it shattered on the marble floor. Still in her violet-coloured nightgown, she ran out of her bedroom and slammed the door.  
  
Dum, dum, dum - the sound of her pounding heart was repeatedly beating in her ears.  
  
Lorraine tripped over something wet and sticky. She looked down and saw her OWN personal bodyguard, Joseph, lying flat on his face with blood streaming down his back. Screaming once more, she heard more moaning and pounding sounds from the entrance door. Lorraine, having the worst nightmare of her life, ran upstairs to meet her father, Mr. President.  
  
Usually, she would knock on his door first as it was formal to do so but this time, it was emergency. Lorraine practically barged in.  
  
(Oh my GOD! What a sight...)  
  
Two of her father's personal bodyguards and some zombies lay sprawled over her father's expensive cashmere carpet. She leaped over them and screamed:  
  
"DAD! DAD! Where are you?! Help!!"  
  
There were gunshot marks all over the walls. The bodyguards obviously were putting a fight against the gruesome looking zombie things.  
  
"Lorr-aine... m-my dau-ughter... ww-where are y-you?" a small stuttering voice was heard. It was Mr. President, her father. He was lying beside the bed. She crouched down to speak to him. He looked bad... real bad... His condition wasn't as bad as his bodyguards but still bad. His left arm was apparently half ripped and blood was dripping down his face. His life was slowly ebbing away but he just had enough energy to speak his last words to his daughter, Lorraine.  
  
"Lor-raine, g-go tto the nea-rrest police station. T-the o-one where yyour uncle works in. Hh-urry!" her father advised her. He closed his eyes. He was gone. Forever.  
  
(I'm scared. Daddy! I'm so scared. Why aren't you here to guide me? I'm scared. I want my mummy, why did she have to leave us and join her boyfriend in France? I'm too scared to go out alone. Don't make me.)  
  
CRASH!! More moaning sounds... Oh no! The zombies have found a way to get through the main entrance. It sounds like the glass shattering from the glass door. Lorraine had to get out of there fast! QUICK! She ran to Peter, the dead bodyguard and picked up his handgun. She silently opened the doorknob.  
  
Suddenly, a zombie hand shot in and grabbed her sleeve!!  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!! NOO! You won't get me ALIVE!!" Lorraine screamed hysterically and hit the zombie's hand with her handgun.  
  
(DUH! I should have shot that zombie! I got bullets... what am I thinking?!)  
  
She pulled the trigger and shot the zombie in the head. Then, Lorraine ran downstairs but she stopped when she saw tens of zombies moaning and slowly staggering upstairs. Oh no! What is she gonna do now?? And she remembered that her father had mentioned a fire escape somewhere in the hall.  
  
Lorraine found a door which had the fire escape sign. Strange, she had never noticed it before! Kicking the door open, she ran downstairs and reached the back door. Rays of light streamed from under the door. She looked and thought:  
  
(There are no shadows down there, so there shouldn't be any stupid zombies, would there?)  
  
She hesitantly opened the door. It was the garden. There was nobody or anything moving or anything suspicious out there. It was really quiet and just plain quiet... She saw that the police station was just across the street. But she had to climb over the fence. Stuffing the gun down her pocket, she ran across the lawn. Then she heard it.  
  
The moans of the zombies, it became louder as she ran nearer to the fence. Without thinking twice, she started climbing over the fence.  
  
"uuuuuggghhhh---ohhhhh" the moans of the zombies seemed to have increased volume. She looked down. Just over the fence were FULL of zombies. The streets were PRACTICALLY filled with them!!   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wanna find out what happens next? Will Lorraine die in the hands of the zombies or will she forget her fear and fight her way through? Find out in the next Chapter (two)!! Coming soon... please leave reviews!! 


End file.
